


Happiness Together With Us

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Gen, the boys bake together for christmas and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: Nazuna visits the Itsuki household for Christmas and they bake cookies together!------For the ValkyrieP Server Secret Santa!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happiness Together With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampiremika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremika/gifts).



> I was Florian's Santa for the ValkyrieP server Secret Santa! They asked for Ex-Valkyrie doing something cute & wholesome, like cooking or baking together, so this is the result of that! I hope you enjoy it!!

“Nnnh, Oshi-san, ya should prolly sit down ‘n relax a bit instead of fussin’, it ain’t gonna make Nazuna-nii get here any quicker if yer bein’ restless.”

Shu hadn’t been able to sit still for the entire morning, and as much as Mika was understanding of Shu's eccentricities, he'd watched Shu stand up and fiddle with the same decoration four times in ten minutes, and even he was starting to feel a knock on effect to his own nerves. 

The pair of them had decorated Shu's house the previous day ready for Christmas (at Mika's request and insistence), in preparation for Nazuna, but Mika could still tell he was nervous. Shu and Nazuna had mended their relationship long before, and Nazuna had even confided in Mika that he was excited to spend time with them away from agency work. But Mika knew that, even so, Shu would be worried about every minute detail. 

“Oshi-san, ya don’t need ta be nervous. Nazuna-nii’s our friend n’ it was his idea ta come here today, ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout it.”

Shu sighed audibly and looked back towards Mika, frowning in a way Mika _knew_ meant he was trying to find his words, before he placed the bauble he’d been fussing over back on the tree and sat himself on the sofa. Mika watched patiently as he tried to form his words, but he smiled in understanding as Shu reached to the coffee table and picked Mademoiselle up gently, careful not to crease her new dress. Mika scooted closer and crouched down onto his haunches to be at eye level with Mademoiselle and gave her a soft smile.

『Mika-chan, Shu-kun is trying his best not to be nervous~ He won’t tell you this himself, but he’s very worried about giving Nazuna-chan a good impression of him, and making sure he has fun whilst he’s here~ 』

Mika nodded at her, then pulled out his phone and scrolled for a few seconds. He leaned in a little closer and faux-whispered to her, “Madonee ‘m gonna tell ya a secret, kay? Nazuna-nii said he’s excited ta come here today n’ has somethin’ fun planned fer us! Here see, he said so ‘imself!” He turned his phone to face Mademoiselle for a few seconds, angling it upwards slightly so that Shu could see the message if he chose to. 

『Mika-chan, you’re a good boy aren’t you~ ♪ 』

Mika grinned widely at her and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, then jumped back up to his feet and looked at them both. “Madonee, ‘m gonna go get Nazuna-nii’s presents ready, so can ya please make sure Oshi-san answers the door fer me if Nazuna-nii gets here?”

Shu tutted loudly at that, and looked up to frown at Mika, “Kagehira, Nito will be a guest in my home, there’s no need for _you_ to fuss over my hosting expertise. Don’t say such absurd things to Mademoiselle.”

“Nnah, m’sorry Oshi-san, but at least ya not mopin’ about now n' not panickin' about Nazuna-nii!" He grinned at Shu and turned on his heels, skipping off happily to the stairs to collect their gifts for Nazuna.

Shu sat in silence with Mademoiselle for a few moments before he turned her to face him, and stroked his thumb across her cheek.

『You don't need to worry, Shu-kun, you're not the person you used to be. Nazuna-chan knows that. Do you think he'd be so willing to come here if he didn't want to?』

Shu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, careful not to mess up his meticulous styling too much. "Of course you're correct, Mademoiselle, he is stronger and more resilient than I am giving him credit for. Perhaps even more so than I myself am. I am aware of my shortcomings, and I hope that I don't manage to make this Evening too... unpleasant should I say anything too unsavoury."

『Fufu~ ♪ You will be perfect, Shu-kun. That's why me and Mika-chan are here to help you after all~』

Shu nodded thoughtfully and was about to respond to her when the sound of the doorbell rang out through the house, and Shu felt himself freeze up immediately.

『It'll be okay, Shu-kun. You should trust yourself more~』

Shu exhaled and stood from the sofa, making sure his clothes were all still perfect before he made his way to the front door. His Family would be absent for at least a few more days, so he knew he needn't worry about them crashing this gathering, but there was a part of him that wished there was _something_ that could take him away from the fears he held deep in his heart. He clutched Mademoiselle delicately in his hand and fixed the expression on his face, pulling open the door as he did so.

Nazuna stood on the doorstep, bundled up in a thick coat and scarf carrying a multitude of bags, far more than Shu had expected of him. Nazuna flashed him a wide, dazzling grin and Shu softened immediately, smiling back softly to the boy in front of him.

"Evening, Itsuki~ ♪ Sorry if I made you wait for me! Good Evening, Mado-chin, you look just as pretty as always~"

Shu stepped aside to let Nazuna bundle through the door with his excessive amount of bags, and closed the door behind him, keeping the cold December air firmly shut outside.

"Nito, you're exactly on time, no need to worry."

『Fufu Nazuna-chan, you're such a good boy, always flattering me~』

Nazuna placed the bags carefully on the floor and shrugged off his scarf and coat, placing them carefully on the coat stand by the door and swapped his shoes out for the pair of slippers already laid out for him.

"You deserve to be flattered Mado-chin~"

"NAZUNA-NII!" Mika's shout made Shu flinch as the pair of them turned to see Mika running through the door towards Nazuna. Nazuna opened his arms without hesitation as Mika barreled into him for a hug and squeezed the smaller boy tightly. "I missed ya Nazuna-nii, I hope Oshi-san hasn't been annoyin' to ya, ya only jus' got here!"

"Hhmf, I am able to hear you."

Nazuna pulled back and grinned at his Kohai, then reached up to ruffle his hair. "Itsuki hasn't been annoying, Mika-chin, you don't need to worry about that." Nazuna looked at the three of them and smiled warmly. He'd never have expected to be able to interact with his former unit mates in this way, but having Shu and Mika as his _friends_ was something he'd wanted for a long time. "Mika-chin, can you help me take these bags to the kitchen? And Itsuki, these are all your presents so can you take them for me?" He handed one of the larger carrier bags to Mika and smiled softly at him, then handed Shu the Christmas themed gift bags from the floor, and picked up the two remaining carrier bags.

"Hhmf, why do you t-" Shu stopped himself and cleared his throat, then took a deep breath and accepted the gift bags. He turned on his heel and exited the hallway, leaving Mika and Nazuna alone.

"Come on Mika-chin, I'll show you what I have planned!"

He followed Mika through to the kitchen and set all their bags on the counters, then slowly started to unload the bags anywhere he could find room.

"Whaa Nazuna-nii, ya got flour an' sugar an' eggs 'n all sorts that Oshi-san's already got, why'd ya bring 'em all with ya?"

"Well this was my surprise idea Mika-chin, I can't go raiding Itsuki's fridge for something I planned on my own!"

"Nnn I suppose ya right Nazuna-nii, 'm real excited for whatever ya got planned fer us!"

"I'm also very intrigued as to why you've laid these substandard ingredients across my kitchen, Nito. What is it you are planning in my kitchen?" Shu had reappeared in the doorway to the kitchen, looking far less panicked than he had a moment ago, but still with furrowed brows.

Nazuna turned and grinned at Shu, and held up a bag of assorted shaped cutters. "We're gonna bake some cookies!"

* * *

Shu had been apprehensive at first, it wasn't very often he allowed someone else to take charge in his kitchen, but after seeing how carefully Nazuna instructed Mika (and to a point, Shu himself), Shu was happy enough to let Nazuna be in charge. The cookies weren't perfect by any means, but Shu found himself smiling at them nonetheless. It had taken him a long time, but he'd finally realised it wasn't the actual _thing_ they were making that mattered, it was the time they spent _making_ them. To be able to hear Nazuna and Mika laughing unabashed, and to listen to Mademoiselle talk fondly about the boys she loved was something Shu realised was warming him to his very core. The fear he'd held in his heart at the start of the evening had all but dissipated and had been left with a calm affection for the two boys in front of him: a far cry from the desperate feelings he'd felt years ago. He knew this was safe.

"Oshi-san?"

Shu snapped his head up from where he'd been musing and raised an eyebrow.

"Nazuna-nii said th' cookies are cool enough fer us ta decorate now, ya gotta come pick tha ones ya wanna decorate! 'n me 'n Nazuna-nii wanna help Madonee decorate one too!"

The cookies themselves had...not turned out well. Many of them had spread and lost their shapes, and a few of them had stuck together, but the way Mika and Nazuna's faces lit up at their success (none of them were burnt, at least) was worth every second.

"Itsuki, which ones are you gonna decorate?"

Shu faltered, he hadn't considered getting involved in the actual decorating, preferring to leave that to the three of them. But the way they looked at him, and the way he could _feel_ Mademoiselle already judging him if he didn't participate, he knew it was pointless to not participate. "I want the nicest looking ones. I won't be an accomplice to producing sub-par work."

Nazuna snorted a laugh and handed Shu the nearest pot of icing, not caring what colour it was. "Itsuki, you've had fun with us today right? Won't it be more fun to see me and Mika-chin eat a cookie you'd decorated for us?"

Nazuna was right, of course, so Shu merely clicked his tongue as he picked up the icing and got to work.

They all looked a mess: there was barely any that were salvageable with icing, and neither Nazuna nor Mika cared very much about making them look neat. Shu's were the least terrible which was to be expected, but they were still a long way away from the perfection Shu craved in his life. But none of them cared.

"Oshi-saaaaan~ I made this'un 'specially fer Madonee, can ya try it fer her n' tell me if it tastes good?"

"I shall not, the nutritional value of these is horrendous and I will not be subjecting my bo-mfmghdgmf—" Shu was cut off as Nazuna forced the cookie Mika was holding into his mouth, sending him and Mika into a fit of giggles as Shu reluctantly crunched down on the tip of the decorated tree. To the surprise of himself he found it enjoyable: not as much as his favourite croissants, but it was at least palatable. That, and it gave more cause for Mika and Nazuna to smile, and that was the most important thing for him at that moment.

『Fufu, it seems you boys had fun ♪ My cookie was delicious, Mika-chan, I'm very happy you made one especially for me. Ah I'm so spoiled~ I love you boys very much, and although Shu-kun won't say so himself, he loves you both very dearly too~』

"Nnnahh Oshi-san, I love ya lots too!!!"

"Hey Itsuki, Mika-chin, Mado-chin? I think it's time for you to open your presents~"

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I love Ex-Valk a whole lot so it was fun to write the three of them together in a cute setting!!  
> P.S if you're not with us already, come and join the [ValkyrieP Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/HFAyXUN) We'd love to have you!! As always, you can find me on Twitter [@clothhwaltz](https://twitter.com/clothhwaltz)


End file.
